


Astro one-shots

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: From all the ships I've put (i might put more) please send a prompt and one of the ships above and I'll most likely write it!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi AROHA! There's barely any books for Sanha/Myungjun and Jinwoo/Minhyuk so i was hoping that you guys could help?

 

Any fan of those two ships, i would like to ask you something

 

 

Could you leave a prompt for one of the ships above (Preferably Myungha and Rockjin but i do accept Binu of course uwu)

 

I need more inspiration for writing and im loosing ideas so if you could give me ideas for my Astro texting fic too that would be great!

 

 

Bye and have a wonderful day/night AROHA!!! uwu


	2. Chapter 2

So I have a few prompts but i doont know what ship i should use for which so-

-Human and Vampire boyfriend [Binu] salty human gets mad at vampy boyf oneshot(???)

-"we're colors" fluffy and sappy oneshot [no ship listed]

-Soulmate Au: you meet your soulmate by your spirit animal; could be fluffy, could be funny [no ship listed] 

\- Soulmate Au: when your soulmate touches your flower tattoo and it blooms; fluffy most likely [no ship listed]

-"your hair's so soft.."; fluffy oneshot [no ship]

-"nO. Im not letting go, its too early to get out of bed"; fluffy and sappy [no ship]

-"shhh, you're safe. I wont let you go" ;hurting/ comfort, slight angst, fluff [binu] *kinda wanna use this for the chatfic {cough-binu-cough}*

-"just pretend to be my date"; corny, crack, soft oneshot [no ship]

-"its not a double date, its just 3rd and 4th wheeling"; crack, funny oneshot [no ship]

-"you remind me of my mom"; fluff, soft and cute [no ship]

New prompts asked:

\- Rapunzel parody [Rockjin] funny and soft (???)

-Eunwoo gets attacked while walking back to the dorms, everyone comforts him [eunwoo x everyone] angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

 Prompts will be posted here and another work as itself

* * *

 

Please leave a ship and one of these so i wont be bored anymore! uwu thank you and have a good day~

 


	3. [Binu] Vampy boyfriend issues

A loud crashing sound along with a hiss woke Dongmin up from his long lived slumber. Grumbling and rubbing at his eyes, he sat up and blinked in the dark unlit abyss he calls a room. He turns slightly and fumbled with his nightstand, feeling around for his lamp. He reaches the knob and twists it, making the room light up.

Dongmin squeezes his eyes shut and the sudden brightness and pushes himself off of the bed, slipping on his slippers and walking to the door. He flicks the knob and opens it, walking down the hall.

  "Binnie? What happened? I heard something break" he walks into the living room where the other male is cleaning something up, hissing at his cat.Dongmin walks closer to see Moonbin cleaning up a broken vase and his eyes widen. "Binnie what the fuck?!" Hearing his name, the other turns around, fangs out and irises a bright red. 

  Dongmin picks up a paperback book from nearby and whacks the younger on the top of his head. "You broke my new vase!"

    Moonbin's eyes slowly turn back to normal and his fangs retract as he looks at Dongmin, rubbing his head and pouting "hyung what the fuck?" Dongmin glares at him as he points to the vase. His eyes follow as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry love"Dongmin glares at him one more time before walking back to the bedroom mumbling "I cant fucking believe this- fucking vampires and their stupid fangs" 

* * *

 Early in the morning Moonbin wakes up to the smell of pancakes. His mouth waters as he opens his eyes and rolls out of bed. Pulling on a shirt as he walking out the bedroom he stops as he sees the elder cooking. The elder feels his presence and turns around, smiling. "Hey binnie bear, i made breakfast" 

      Moonbin's eyes are too transfixed on the male's accessories.Dongmin noticed and speaks "you like them?" He tilts his head as the earrings tilt with it, the jingle of his bracelets and necklace moving too. "They're made of silver" he moves to slide down by the table and picks up his fork. 

   "Can- can you take those off? They're irritating my hands" Moonbin asks hesitantly. "Not after you broke my vase last night at ass o'clock in the morning" 

 "come onnnn, baby im sorry, please take them off,  im hungry" Moonbin pouts for a second time in the past 24 hours and Dongmin sighs, taking all the silver off and putting it in a bag nearby. "Fine, come eat"

  Moonbin smiles and runs over to the table and sits down, shoving the pancakes down his throat as the other sighs

* * *

Moonbin knows his lover hasnt really forgiven him yet, as he woke up on the couch. There was a message on the coffee table the read 

Hey Binnie, i went out for some groceries, there's food in the microwave for you

                                    -Minnie

He smiles and gets up, walking to the kitchen and taking out the food -which is an omlet- from the microwave and starts to eat. A few minutes later, he's flipping through his phone as an ad pops up that catches his attention. 'A carnival?' He thinks and clicks it. He reads it and smiles.  

   As he reads a little more, the door opens to the apartment and silent shuffling of bags and Dongmin appears, placing the bags on the counter. He turns his head towards Moonbin and his lips curl into a slight smile as they lock eyes before he turns away and starts to put the food up.

     "Hey minnie baby?" Dongmin hums as the vampire stands up "there's this carnival happening in an hour 7 blocks from here? Do you want to go?" Dongmin turns his head and raises an eyebrow but nods. "Sure, after i put the food up and change, we can go"

The younger grins and helps put the food up.

* * *

 Dongmin is humming as they walk up to the carnival. Moonbin takes out his wallet and pays, as they get their wrists covered in a carnival bracelet and walk on. They look around as something catches Dongmin's eye, making him run into the place. Moonbin whips his head over and follows his lover before his eyes widen and he glares at the entrance. 

Its the house of mirrors. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" he groans and walks in. He hates that he cant see his reflection. He sulks as he calls out for Dongmin. He hears a giggle that he knows all to well and runs forward, banging into a mirror. He groans as the other laughs again. He turns around and grips onto the elder.

  The elder gasps as armd pull him into a hug and sniffs at his neck. "You're a dick, why dont you forgive me? It a vase you bought off of fucking ebay" he scoffs "I bought it with my money" Moonbin sighs, lips going downwards into a frown. "Ill give you money and buy you a new one, forgive me baby" 

  Dongmin blushes and makes a sound of thinking, even though he already knows his answer. Moonbin then retorts to pressing kisses all over Dongmin as people pass and smile. Dongmin makes a sound of protest to the kisses before leaning into the vampire. "Fine, i forgive you" 

   Moonbin grins as he presses his lips againsts Dongmin's soft ones. "Thank youuuu~"


	4. Loved? Loved [Eunwoo centric]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin gets attacked, but luckily is comforted and loved by the rest of Astro, letting him know he's safe and sound

Dongmin nodded as the manager spoke his last words with him as he packed up his stuff into his satchel. He waved his hand at the male before opening the door and leaving the company. 

 He breathed in as the cool wind blew, twirling its way through his hair and hitting him in the face. He quickly fixed it and pulled on his face mask and put in one of his earbuds, connecting it to his phone, starting on his walk back to the dorm. 

  The manager had been speaking to him about how hectic his schedule had been lately and wanted him to get some rest-which he was super thankful for-, like the good manager he is. Dongmin turned the corner, looking at the bright lights and people as he passed them.

   Humming along to the all too iconic beat to NCT's recent comeback song, he heard footsteps following him. He simply thought it was someone just taking the same route as him, and continued to hum. 

    Only after ten minutes, he still felt the lingering look on his back and became nervous. He sped up, hoping to loose the stanger following him. Was he being stocked? At such a late hour? He tried to calm down his thoughts as he took a sharp right and pulled out his phone. 

 

**~Dongminnie**

Guys

I ned some heklp

Theres tgis dude follojng me-

  **Binnie~**

What?

**Boulder'99~**

?Where are you

**memejung~**

moonbin just grabbed his phone and left

We're following him

?Did you just leave the company

**~Dongminnie**

yea

Im on _________ avenue

Pls hur

 

  Before Dongmin could put his phone up, he was violently turned around, yelping at the tight grip. 

 The male looked down on him and glared as he spoke "what're you doing on the street alone, pretty?" Dongmin whimpered at the tone and looked away, focusing on pulling his arm away from the male. The male only growled in response and gripped harder. "Why are you trying to run away? I could help you get home pretty, keep you comforted. Wouldnt you like that?"  Dongmin shook his head and tugged on his arm, wrist burning at the harsh grip.

  Dongmin shaking his head only further increased the man's anger, as he pulled his hand back and smack his across the cheek. Dongmin's eyes widened as he blinked, moving a hand to his own cheek and rubbing the spot where he was smacked. "Dont be such a dick lovely, or something bad might happen" Dongmin squirmed in protest as the male pulled him into his chest. Dongmin ducked his head under the male's chin and bucked his head upwards, causing the male to let go of him with a groan. The frightened male dashed off and grabbed his phone, and as he did a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

  He groaned, eyes scrunching close as his back made contact with the concrete. Luckily, his head didn't bang into it, otherwise he would be done for. Before the male could get closer, he heard footsteps.

A collective sound of his name was heard before he was pulled up by someone and being wrapped into their arms. He buried his face into the familiar shoulder of one of his youngers as another known voice spoke on the phone and three others dealt with the male that attacked him. 

The police came eventually and pulled the man, cuffing him and pulling him towards the car. Dongmin blinked away tears as he sniffled as a voice rang through his ears. "shhhh, you're okay now minnie" Moonbin comforted, rubbing soft circles along his back.  

  Myungjun pocketed his phone, looking at Moonbin ad they both nodded. "Lets get you home Dongmin" the elder said, as Moonbin held onto the older and the others followed behind. 

* * *

 Unlocking the door, Sanha pushed it open as the others walked in. Moonbin walked to their bedroom, being followed by the rest of the group. He laid Dongmin on the bed "ill get you some clothes to change into hyung" and walked over the the closet. Sanha and Minhyuk walked in, sitting on the ledge of the bed as the elder pulled the blanket close to himself.

  Minhyuk scooted closer, rubbing his hand softly against his ankle, looking at him in worry as Sanha frowned when Dongmin flinched but let the younger continue. Jinwoo walked in a few minutes later with Myungjun as he carried the first aid kit held in the bathroom. 

  Jinwoo knelt down on the side of the bed, opening it. "Where did he hurt you Min?" At the nickname Dongmin turned his head to the teal haired male and held out his wrist. He looked at his wrist, slowly noticing the forming red circling it. His lips curved upside down as he pulled out bandages and cream.

  He twisted the cap open, pouring a generous amount and placing the bottle onto the bed as he rubbed his hands together and gently rubbed them onto the forming bruise. Dongmin started tearing up as he rubbed the cream in his wrist. Why couldn't he stop that dude? Why was he being stalked? Why him? 

  Myungjun left the room to come back in with tea, but noticing the male's glassy eyes, he placed the tea onto the nightstand and crawled into the bed, wiping away his tears, only spuring the male to let out a weak sob, gaining everyone attention. Jinwoo quickly grabbed the bangaging and started bandaging his wrist, finishing it with a kiss upon the wrapping. 

  Moonbin finally found Dongmin's silk pyjamas, walking over to the group and smiling at the scene; Myungjun and Minhyuk hugging the crying male as Jinwoo put up the supplies and Sanha started singing the one song that would always make the elder smile.

  The hugging trio cleared up, moving so Moonbin could change the male's clothing. Lifting his shirt, he paid careful attention towards his wrist, pulling the long sleeve off of him. After, he grabbed the top and again, carefully pulled the top over his head and put the sleeves through his arms. Sanha helped the male stand up so he could pull off his pants, as he and now Myungjun hummed the song. Dongmin reduced his sobs to small sniffles and whimpers. 

  He pulled the pants up and pressed a kiss to Dongmin's forehead. The other crawled into the slightly small bed, Dongmin being wrapped up by Jinwoo and Sanha on his sides, Myungjun's head resting on his stomach and Minhyuk laying behind Jinwoo, arms curled around the elder and Dongmin.

 Underneath him Moonbin laid, running his fingers through his hair, pressing another kiss into his hair as Dongmin fell asleep, content and smiling.


	5. :'/

This isnt really important, just me being myself-

My birthday's the 21st this month and i was wondering if anyone could make an astro oneshot for me? It could be a short story or a long story, i just wanna be able to read more books that fit what i like in the fanbase ;^;

 If you want to, could it be Myungha or Rockjin? Binu is fine too but they already have enough books of themselves rn??? Anyways yall dont have to to this- you can ignore it

 

Bye everyoneeee~


End file.
